


本性难移（瓷美一发完）

by zhuzisheng



Category: Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzisheng/pseuds/zhuzisheng
Summary: 双反差，瓷美，红酒pa
Relationships: China/American
Kudos: 17





	本性难移（瓷美一发完）

红酒的味道，浓厚而隐忍，这是他们第一次见面，准确来说，是在网络上交涉生意良久之后，头一次坐下来，面对面的谈，瓷慢条斯理的点燃蜡烛，昏黄的光摇晃。  
美一眼就看上了瓷。  
金丝眼镜，梳的整整齐齐的黑发，漂亮的金色瞳孔——只有一只，不过异瞳更吸引他，薄凉的好像从未有欲望，美一眼就看中了这位东方的美人。  
瓷看见美的一瞬间被惊艳了，他本以为对面会是个满脸青春痘的混小子，就像他年轻的声音一样，但是美的长相很欧美，就像大理石雕塑一般的美，光芒璀璨的皮相，瓷的目光被牢牢的抓住。  
他们先吃饭，再大谈生意。  
红酒一点点的少下去。  
一切都很融洽，直到美打翻了酒杯。  
美惯用的伎俩，打翻酒杯，他总是故意倒得很满，然后“一个不小心”就把满满一杯红酒打翻，看着红色的液体瞬间晕染在对面的那个人的白衬衫上，布料一点点吸收了液体，瓷的白衬衫是上好的丝绸。  
于是湿了一片的丝绸驯服的贴在瓷的腹部，勾勒出白色衬衫下隐藏的腹肌，形状优美，适合上手，在湿漉漉的红色之下，低调的展现着存在感，美几乎要吹一声口哨，但是他好歹知道要掩饰一下自己的形象。  
“抱歉，我弄脏了你的衣服。”一个仓促的道歉，毫无诚意，美抓起餐布往他小腹伸过去的动作倒一点也不慢，表情是恰到好处的无辜，仿佛他真的只是失手。  
“不，谢谢，我自己回家清洗一下就好。”瓷在美碰到自己腹肌的时候一把摁住了他的手，这感觉很奇妙，一个男人的手，细腻带着软肉，就像是捏着女人的手一样，瓷触电一样的松开了美的手，往后退了退，因为他这一动，布料移动，更大的一片漂亮的腹肌暴露在美的眼前。  
“哇哦，他可真辣。”美在心底吹了声口哨，默默的来了一句。  
但是表面上还是维持着一个得体的笑容，讪讪的把手缩了回去。  
“瓷先生，我正好有换洗用的白衬衫，你要是不嫌弃的话，还是先到我的酒店房间里面换一身好了。”美是来谈生意的，所以瓷也叫人安排了酒店房间给他，美眨了眨漂亮的蓝色眸子，假装自己人畜无害，“一个注意形象的人应该不会介意我的请求吧？”  
他的话滴水不漏。  
瓷盯着他看了一会，金框之下那双异瞳盯得美脊背冒汗。  
就在美嘴角的笑快要坚持不下去的时候，瓷才缓缓的吐出一个金贵的字。  
“好。”  
高冷的人，美先入为主的给瓷打了一个标签，但还是礼貌的给面前这位绅士带了路。  
他们一前一后的走进美的房间，美顺路还带了一瓶红酒，瓷看着他也没说什么，但是礼节性的掏出自己的卡为美买了单，灯光下，瓷的金框眼镜闪着柔和的光，晃的美有些口干舌燥，红酒的后劲这时候才慢慢的从胃部扩散到大脑，美有些站不大稳。  
瓷关上了房门，自动落锁，美本身不是个酒量好的人，抱着红酒踉踉跄跄，一头栽在酒店的大床上，瓷看着美似醉非醉的模样，头疼的叹了口气，伸手替他把抱着的红酒瓶子给抽了出来。  
美一把拉住了他的手。  
一个猝不及防的攻击，瓷被美拉进柔软的床，白色的被子淹没了他，再把他托起，美已经跨坐在他的身上，柔软的爪子已经飞快的解开了自己的上衣，潇洒的一丢，美就伸手去扒瓷的衣服和裤子。  
“你喝醉了。”瓷摁住了飞快的解开他的衣服的手，对方急不可耐的把身子贴了上来，骑在他的身上，暗示性的蹭着自己的下体，“理智点。”  
“我没有，我看中你了，来一发，我保证你会爽死的。”美笑的眼睛弯弯，蓝色的眸子联想性太强，瓷看到了一汪糅杂了太多蓝色的眸子，他也有些微醺，美乘机俯身吻住了他的唇，四片薄肉紧贴，两个不同的红酒气味，融洽的交合在一小汪空气中，被两个人所争夺。  
瓷没有回应，任凭美的舌撬开自己的唇关，和自己的舌头交缠，品尝自己嘴里的津液，他的手也趁机从瓷的大手中挣脱，一路解开瓷的衣服，顺便摸了一把他的腹肌，然后伸入瓷的裤子。  
瓷一把握住了美乱来的手，异瞳的颜色重了几分，他依旧是一副得体的模样，波澜不惊，美诧异的挑了挑眉，瓷完全没有硬，出人意料，美对自己的魅力一向自信，他不信瓷对自己一点感觉都没有——但是瓷在他之前开了口。  
“你确定？”  
金框眼镜在灯光下泛着柔和的光，美头晕目眩，用实际行动告诉了瓷。  
拉开两人的裤子，美的下身已经有一个明显的小鼓包，相比之下，瓷那一边反而睡得正香。  
“你是阳痿吗？”美嘴上嘀嘀咕咕的抱怨着，用自己的小爪子同时握住了两个人的性器，“怎么不硬啊。”  
瓷轻笑一声，美的手柔软的握住了自己的性器，贴上的那个小家伙就是美的性器，他舒服的发出了一声叹息，干脆不再阻拦，由着美胡闹，两个男人的性器贴在一起被握住的感觉很奇妙，美的性器紧贴着自己的跳动着，手指已经准确的抚摸上了冠状沟。  
美显然对阴茎了解的不少，他能准确的找到瓷最敏感的地方，让瓷的性器因为自己的刺激慢慢的涨大，跳动着充血膨胀，在美的手中变硬挺立，两个人的性器被握在美的手中一起套弄，前端流出液体，黏黏糊糊的沾到了一起，龟头上满是水迹，美时不时的抚慰一下两个人的龟头，瓷的比他的要大，这是美想不到的，他喜欢惊喜，于是他喜欢瓷的性器。  
性器互相挤压着，下面的囊袋贴在一起，美微微扭动自己的腰，于是两根不同的性器在互相摩擦，吐出清液，美的手滑落到性器的根部，再一路往上，揉捏两个人的龟头，原本就敏感的地方被握在一起摩擦安抚，美渐入佳境，瓷好笑的看着美眯着眼睛在自己身上胡来。  
美的动作慢慢的加快，他和瓷紧紧的贴在一起，胸口的两点因为身体不住的磨蹭瓷的而硬挺了起来，美自己熟练的玩弄着乳首，一面加速安抚自己和瓷的性器。  
瓷发出愉悦的低喘，美抬起眼，正对上那双淡漠的眸子。  
不知道为什么，美有一种不好的感觉。  
“就这个样子，你就算撸一个小时我都不一定会射。”瓷终于有了今晚的第一个反应，大手扣住美的细腰，在美反应过来之前，瓷突然翻身把美压在了身下，他俯身在美的耳边吹了一口热气，“你自找的。”  
天旋地转，美配合的松开自己的手，水蛇一般的缠住了瓷的脖子，双腿配合的M形大大的打开，性器的前端戳着瓷的腹肌，黏了他不少前列腺液，面前是瓷的好看的脸，几缕发丝散落，美送给了瓷一个漂亮而诱惑性的笑容。  
“来啊，润滑油在我枕头下面。”  
“...”瓷愣了一下，再次怀疑起那个游刃有余和自己谈生意的青年和自己面前这个真的是同一个，“你…太热情了。”  
“就你话多。”美嘀咕了一声，趁机摸瓷的好看的腹肌，手感紧致，是美喜欢的手感，“我醉了，快来为所欲为。”  
“...”瓷嫌弃的看了美一眼，还是伸手去够了润滑油，他不着急，润滑油只要在手边就好了，他低头抵舔美的乳首，已经挺立的淡棕色的乳首被吮吸，美发出一声低低的喘息，抬起身子，把自己往他嘴里送，瓷一面吮吸拉扯美的半边乳首，一面用手安慰另外那半边被冷落的，酥酥麻麻的疼痛和快感混杂，金框眼镜抵在皮肤上，微凉，美眯着眼睛在瓷身下喘息，衣物已经褪尽，他们赤裸着拥抱在一张床上。  
瓷吐出美的乳首的时候那里已经发红肿胀起来，瓷拨弄了几下美的乳首。  
“这么敏感的吗？我好像尝到了甜味。”  
啥东西。美脑子当机了一下，瓷刚才好像…说了什么不得了的话？  
瓷的手从美的胸口往下游走，美不是一个自律的人，他也不爱运动，瓷的肌肉让人羡慕，漂亮而标准，但是瓷在美的腹部，摸到了软软的肉肉。  
软软的，手感很好的，肉肉。  
瓷忍不住多捏了几下。  
就像是一个瘦子在胖子面前捏他的肉一样，美被瓷捏的心理不平衡，好身材先生显然是对自己的软肉格外感兴趣，美皱了皱眉，把压在自己身上的瓷一把推开，在他反应过来之前，他把自己翻了个面，高高抬起臀部，压低腰，一个漂亮的形状，大开着后面，把隐秘的地方直接暴露在瓷的面前。  
“扩张好了就进来，快。”  
瓷呆呆的盯着美的翘臀，白色的皮肤和金发总是很搭，圆润的臀部晃悠在自己面前。  
哇。  
看起来手感很好的样子。  
瓷不是一个会顺着美的意愿来的人，美再怎么放浪心急，瓷还是按部就班的按照自己的喜好来，伸手抚摸上美漂亮的翘臀，揉捏着丰满的臀肉，瓷低下头，在他的大腿内侧亲吻抵舔，那一片格外娇弱的嫩肉被吮吸撕咬，很容易就被勾引出一个个草莓，隐秘的地方被亲吻吮吸，也带给了美一种不一样的快感。  
“瓷，你在等什么…快点…”美被刺激的身体发软，双腿顺着他的动作慢慢打开，瓷依旧慢慢悠悠的从大腿根部一路亲吻到美的臀瓣之上。  
“怎么，这么心急？”瓷无奈的叹了口气，把润滑油倒在了自己的手上，一手黏腻，手指在美的小穴外打转，就是不愿意进入美的后面，瓷看着美的臀瓣，突然低头，在他的臀尖上啃了一口，左边留下了一个漂亮整齐的牙印。  
“我日你妈！瓷！”美痛呼一声，瓷的手指同时刺开了等待已久的菊穴，油脂依附在瓷的修长的手指上，瓷饶有兴趣的看着手指进入的地方，他慢慢的往里面再加了一指，生涩的小穴艰难的吞咽下瓷的两根手指的指节，美喘息呻吟一声，依旧嘴硬，“我…日你…妈的…啊…”  
怪嘴硬的。  
瓷饶有兴趣的搅动自己的手指，慢慢的撑开美的小穴，后面紧紧耳朵夹住了手指，褶皱推挤着侵入的异物，瓷慢条斯理的把手指插入美的后面，修长的手指探索寻找着美最敏感的前列腺，旋转抚摸过肠壁的褶皱。  
“你看你后面都吃我的手指这么欢，待会我找到你的前列腺怎么办。”瓷空出来的手扶了一下金框眼镜，手上的动作没有停下，甚至还模拟着性器抽插的动作，做着简单而毫无目标的活塞运动。  
美把自己的脸埋进枕头，不正常的酡红已经爬了满脸，瓷看得见他阳光一般闪耀的金发下发红的耳朵尖，加快了自己的探索进程，美可以感觉到手指一边扩张一边在自己体内肆无忌惮地探索，淫靡的水声渐渐变大，后穴吐着热气软化，扩张的正好的小穴反过来黏黏糊糊的讨好瓷的手指，当他的手指摁上了美的某一处的时候，美的脊背瞬间绷直，后穴重重的一缩，被摁压前列腺的快感刺激，美毫不犹豫的交了自己的第一发精液。  
白浊滴落在被子上，美的身子紧绷后松散下来，瘫软在被子之上，瓷能听见他的大声呻吟，在射的时候格外的绵长，等美从射精的快感中回过神时，呻吟又慢慢下降为黏腻的喘息，年轻人扭着自己的身体，他欲求不满，瓷的性器还没有干开他的后面，美的精力旺盛，只射一次对于他来说还是不够。  
“这么快就像要吃更多了？”瓷抽出了自己的手指，上面全是美的体液，扶住自己饱涨的性器，抵住美颤抖着收缩的后穴，只要稍稍用力，柔软的后穴就吃进了一个前部，瓷握着自己的性器缓缓动腰，让后穴先适应自己的性器前端的大小，浅浅的抽插，一点点干开美的后面。  
“啊…哈…瓷…”美扭动着自己的腰配合着瓷的动作，瓷扶着自己的粗大，一点点破开美柔软的后穴，直直的刺上那个敏感的小点，撞击之下，美舒服的呻吟一声，紧紧的抓住了被单，瓷的性器直直的一插到底，带着不容抗拒的力道，黏腻的软肉吮吸着他的粗大，瓷发出了一声舒服的喟叹。  
“你后面吃的可真起劲，美，你喜欢吗？”瓷扶住美的细腰，大开大合的抽插，下面的囊袋拍打在美的臀瓣上发出清脆的声音，美的肤色偏白，没撞击几次就开始发红，里面的皱褶被一次次撑开，瓷觉得自己的性器就像是被一张富有经验的小嘴吮吸着，索求着瓷更粗暴的爱抚。  
“啊…喜欢…瓷…啊哈…用力…”美眯着眼，发出小猫撒娇一般的咕噜声，夹杂在他的喘息与呻吟之中，瓷俯身贴合他的身体，漂亮的脊背，优美的蝴蝶骨，在美重重的呼吸和起伏的腰的作用下律动，瓷顺着他的腰窝往上亲吻，梳理的整整齐齐的头发已经散下，只有金框眼镜还是反射着清冷的光，依旧是冰冷的温度。  
就像瓷的外壳一样。  
但是酒精打破了他们的面具。  
“喜欢我的什么？”瓷的手松松的环住美的脖颈，他们彼此紧贴，在美圆润的肩头啃咬一口之后，瓷突然在美的耳边低低的说了一声。  
“操。”美骂了一句。  
瓷突然停了下来，性器从后穴中抽出，在美流着水的后穴口浅浅的戳了几下，瓷握着自己的硕大，性器在美的股沟之中上下滑动，后穴欲求不满的发出叽叽咕咕的声音，慢慢的收缩，美正爽着呢，突然间自己的快感就被剥夺，他难耐的发出一声呻吟。  
“说，你流水的小穴很想要吧，说对了，我就插进去。”  
瓷的手臂微微用力，美动弹不得，后面的欲望得不到满足，美这时候才后知后觉。  
这个衣冠楚楚的斯文败类，好像在床上是个话痨。  
“我…啊哈…喜欢你的…肉棒…”美断断续续的说出这一句话，就像是抽干了全身的力气，羞耻的呜咽一声，把自己的头埋进枕头。  
“乖孩子，你就是喜欢我草你，嗯？”  
瓷握着自己的性器，一个挺腰，硕大的性器就冲破后穴，美被强烈的快感冲的头昏眼花，尖叫着抬起自己的臀部想要逃离，瓷压着美，一路顶到最里面，九浅一深的抽插，美被瓷这一下弄的几乎虚脱，软绵绵的在他身下带着哭腔哼哼唧唧的挨操，耳边是瓷的“阿美被操实况播报”，带着金框眼镜的男性压低嗓音在他耳边讲着不堪入耳的荤话，就连美这样的人物都听不下去了，散落的头发带着好闻的茶叶香和檀木香，瓷的动作越来越快。  
他快要射了。  
在爆发前的一下，瓷突然起身把美翻了个面，性器的前端抵着前列腺粗暴的碾压而过，美呜咽着被操出了生理眼泪，爆发式的快感一瞬间淹没了美，他像濒死的鱼一般跳动，泪眼朦胧之中，瓷好看的脸和金框眼镜下的眸子直直的盯着自己，美全身都变成了粉色的，拿手捂住了自己的脸，带着哭腔的呻吟着，瓷抱着美的双腿，下身与他贴合的紧密。  
“别看了…啊呜…别…看了…”  
“我会记着你高潮的表情的，你射了。”瓷从他的小腹上刮起一点白浊，随意的涂抹在美的乳尖上，他舒服的颤抖一下，紧接着美释放在柔软的甬道里面，性器半硬，瓷才做了一发，他比美年轻，更有青春期的活力，弯折美的腿，高高的架在自己的肩膀上，美才意识到之前瓷说的“你自找的”是什么意思了。  
他年轻，而满怀欲望。  
更重要的是瓷还很会。  
看着一副性冷淡的模样，实际上已经说了一晚上的荤话，美都不敢相信这个人居然这么话痨，瓷抱着美做爱，还有心情去开那瓶新的红酒，在美骂骂咧咧的时候对着来一口，拧过美的脸和他接吻，红酒在两个人嘴里流淌，也在美的身上流淌。  
红酒味的美。  
美也不知道自己被操的射了几次，大汗淋漓的在瓷身下呜咽求饶，却耐不住射精的快感，打着哭嗝呻吟，断断续续的淫靡气息，后穴一片狼藉，直到美被瓷做的尖叫着射精昏迷过去，他爽的翻着白眼，被操干到失神，后穴紧紧的咬住瓷的性器，眼前出现了高潮的白光，腰几乎要折断，身上纵横的全是瓷留下的痕迹。  
他们做了几乎一整晚。  
到第二天美从瓷怀里迷迷糊糊的醒来的时候，瓷的性器还塞在自己的屁股里。  
美的大脑当场当机，昨晚种种，和瓷一遍遍的荤话，就像潮水一样汹涌而来，美羞的差点落荒而逃，他想，只不过软掉的腰和腿，他挣扎了几下，动弹不得，全身的力气仿佛被抽干，他们饮酒过度，美头痛欲裂。  
美的动静叫醒了瓷，才一醒来，昨晚在自己身下缠绵悱恻的蓝眼美人就怨怨的盯着自己，自己的性器还在对方黏腻的小穴里面。  
瓷抱着美，把自己的性器抽出。  
然后他们都听到了清脆的一声“啵”的拔出音。  
“草。”  
美骂了一句，自己的声音因为昨晚用嗓过度而变得沙哑，瓷好心的起身给他倒了一杯水，美抱着被子接过瓷手中的水杯，手软的几乎抬不起来，于是就着瓷的手，小小的啜着水杯里面的水。  
良久之后，美才抬起头，闷闷的来了一句。  
“我再也不和你做生意了。”  
“你确定？”瓷戴上了自己的金框眼镜，坐到了美的身边，“你吃过我的以后，还会想着别的男人的？”  
“...”  
美突然变成了一只红烧鹌鹑。  
把自己埋在被子里的美撕心裂肺的发出了一声尖叫。  
“滚啊！！！！！！！”  
瓷好笑的摇摇头，把一团美连人带被子抱起来，就往卫生间走去。  
“我给你清洗，不把后面清理一下会发烧的。”他是如此解释的。  
“我靠你没带套？？？”一团金发从被子里面弹了出来。  
“...没。”  
“我说怎么这么舒服。”  
“....”

翌日。  
“总裁，你要的资料。”  
“嗯，放我桌上就好了。”瓷扶了扶金框眼镜，头也不抬，高跟鞋的声音响起，先是文件，再是一个金发蓝眼的美人径直推开他的手，坐到了他的怀里。  
“美…你这是…”  
眼前雌雄莫辨的美人微微一笑，向他展示了一下自己手中的文件，大方的撩起裙摆，把文件的一角塞进了内裤里面。  
“谈生意。”  
他们吻住了彼此。


End file.
